The Law of Opposites
by ninazenik
Summary: Millions of years ago, spirits created two laws, among many others. The Law Of True Love and The Law of Opposites. The spirits got angry when the law turned into a proverb, a saying, and created two beings, who couldn't be more different. Zuko and Katara.
1. Prologue

INTRO

Long, long ago, the spirits created the Laws. Laws were sturdy and strong, like a metal wall, never to be broken, never to be bent or twisted or looped through. Among them, was that of polar opposites, fire and water, earth and air, noise and silence, day and night were forbidden to collide?. The spirits created these laws to keep humans in order. But the humans found loopholes, and the metal wall took a strong blow. The spirits created the Avatar, themselves knocking down the wall. If air and earth, fire and water, could never collide, that meant that the law of polar opposites was all against the Avatar. If the Avatar was a waterbender, he'd have to master firebending. If he was an earthbender, he'd have to master airbending. The Avatar, supposedly the balance of the world, was in fact the unbalance, the boulder against the pebble on the weight. But then the spirits created a law, such a law that had no loopholes, since it itself was a loophole to every other law or rule in existence. This was the law of true love.

The law of true love passed from law, to rule, to legend, to myth, to story, to saying. And when it was nothing but a proverb, the spirits got angry. They got furious and they decided to create two beings, two beings such opposites, so different, you'd think they'd never be able to relate. To meet, even cross paths, even lock eyes, even glance at each other, even notice the other, or be in the same room. These two beings broke every single law about opposites, just to fulfill the law of true love. The metal wall fell even more, then its remnants forming rules, forming a bleak wood fence that was twisted and bent and broken.

The two beings were Zuko and Katara.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Dawn

It's been two years since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. Since my coronation as Fire Lord. We've all grown twenty years' worth wiser and stronger in two years. My father is in prison, so is Azula. Aang took away Azula's and any other firebenders abilities that could pose as a threat to the rising fire nation. Mai sent me a letter halfway through last year, saying her parents are forcing her to marry into an alliance with the Earth Kingdom, by betrothing her to their prince Tze of Kuei's legacy. The letter said she didn't feel anything for Tze, but made a point that we wouldn't be seeing each other anymore. In both ways, for she has moved to Ba Sing Se to be with Tze. I don't believe a word of her not loving him, the letter spoke of him as a 'deep, sentimental guy' which is opposite to Mai completely, but then 'dark brown hair that matches his eyes' suggests she likes him more than she lets on. She kept reassuring me we'd see each other again, but that didn't dull the aching hole left in my heart. Months and months after I barely even think of her. You could call it moving on, but Mai would call it forgetfulness and foolishness.

Aang is working with Guru Pathik and other monks (not airbenders, what a surprise) on his road to spiritual health and becoming intact with his 'inner self' and all that blah-di-blah at some temple in the southern Earth Kingdom. Meanwhile, I have created an entire council of advisors, one from each standing nation, repaired a quarter of the destruction caused by the war _and _managed to run a nation while arrow-head here is sitting in a dingy monastery meditating on the smell of lavender.

Fire Lord Zuko. Formerly Banished Prince Zuko shamed by his nation for cowardice for not wanting to fight daddy dear in an Agni Kai as a thirteen year old boy. That was five years ago. Two years ago, people were wagering gold coins for my head, or to turn me in. Now, they bow to me. And if they don't, that's fine. But if they don't, and are loyal to the old Fire Nation, then I hope they enjoy the smell of prison. Now, I'm a mature Fire Lord, proud of his nation's change.

Katara, Toph, and Haru are still in the capital, helping to sort out political matters as part of the Council of Nations. Except Toph, she isn't on the council. Among the Earth Kingdom sector of the council is Haru, his father Tyro, King Bumi (who resigned his throne over Omashu) and a handful others. As for the Water Tribes, Katara and Sokka solely represent the Southern Tribe, Pakku and a few other powerful men and women represent the Northern Tribe. I am the neutral between all four sectors, and in the Fire Nation sector we have Iroh, Jeong-Jeong, and Master Piandao and others.

Sokka has taken a six-month leave from the Council to help the Northern Water Tribe rebuild after the siege. So for a few more days, it's just me, Katara, Toph and Haru.

_Three more days. _Three more days left until Sokka returns, until we can all go back to comic relief with the guy. Aang is coming to visit soon too, the day after Sokka returns. I drag myself out of bed, into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. An hour after sunrise we have a Council meeting, and judging by the sky, dawn is in two hours. The cooks aren't awake yet, and my servants are under orders not to do anything that's work until sunrise. I decide to take a walk in the garden, to freshen up my mind for the day. I'll have breakfast after dawn.

As I walk down the path, I think of everything that's happened to me since Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Aang (and Momo, and Appa, who, by the way, are with Aang, except Appa returns to the capital every so often for a break) decided to trust me. I think of what I told my father, that my destiny was to help the Avatar. It is, right? I helped the Avatar. He ridded the world of an evil tyrant, and I helped him restore the world. I let my thoughts wander to the next Avatar. When Aang dies, what kind of Avatar will take his place? They would be Water Tribe, according to the cycle. Would it be a lively boy, or a serious, all-business girl? Would she have light hair and blue eyes, or would he have dark hair and green eyes? Will I ever meet them? Or will they hate me for what my family has done? Will they be kind and honest, or rude and-

"Well, you're up early," A light, female voice cuts into my thoughts. _Katara._

"And yourself," I respond. She's sitting against a tree near a little lake. Her eyes are closed. How did she sense me coming?

"I always wake up early. Five hours before dawn at least." Five?! I can barely survive two, let alone _five_!

"Why?" I ask, sitting next to her.

"I love the night. The silence, the solitude, the dark. The moon makes me feel relaxed; it soothes me, makes me forget all my worries and troubles. It makes me feel at peace, like the world is fine and peaceful and has been for millions of years, and nothing bad will happen to me as long as I'm with her," she says whimsically.

"Her?"

"Princess Yue. The Moon Spirit." She responds.

I close my eyes.

"Waterbenders rise with the moon. Firebenders with the sun." I murmur.

She exhales deeply, a peaceful smile crawling on her lips, her eyes never opening once.

"How did you know I was coming when you had your eyes closed?" I ask.

"There's an abandoned creek that runs under the path. Not far under, just three or four feet. Whenever someone steps, if I'm concentrated enough, or when I'm under the moon, I can feel their steps reverberating in the water, causing ripples in the flow. I feel it in my bones, like a vibration. When the water flows naturally, the vibrations are regular. When someone walks, the vibrations have a disruption." She explains. "Kind of like Toph does."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I didn't. You have a peculiar gait on regular days. It's brisk. Just now, it was so much slower, calmer, more relaxed." She explains. "The thing is no one ever walks by here at this time. You're the first person in months and months, other than me. I spoke, and your voice revealed yourself, Zuko."

I nod, mystified. I love it when she says my name. Not Fire Lord Zuko, Your Honor, nothing of the sort. Just… _Zuko_.

"If only there were underground fires." I put in. She laughs lightly.

For minutes we sit there, her heavy, meditation-like breathing the only sound.

"I'm starving," she says suddenly. "One hour 'til dawn." She says. Her eyes must be open. I turn to glance at her. Her big blue eyes are staring at the spot in the sky where the sun should be rising in a matter of an hour.

"One hour 'til breakfast," I groan. She laughs and punches me in the arm.

"Tell me Zuko, how many times have you _cooked_?" she asks teasingly.

_**[A/N: Okay! First actual chapter and I think it's going well. I might start a series of one-shots because one-shots are cute and fluffy and you don't need to worry about a plot. There will be a plot in this, trust me. So this chapter was a bit short, I must apologize, but the next one will make up for it. The average of pages per chapter (Microsoft Word pages) will be 3-5. Please keep in mind this fanfiction disregards the events of Legend of Korra, meaning that the children that were born after ATLA and before LoK will not be included, and it's a fanfiction, so basically meaning that all the couples that are in LoK are not in my fanfic. Thank you, and there will be spoilers for Avatar. Please review**_!]


	3. Chapter 2

_**THERE WILL BE AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER SPOILERS WITHIN. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN (ALL) OF THE SHOW. **_

**PSA: Rising Sun is the name I gave the new Fire Nation, since they're **_**rising**_** up against their old reputation, and since they are firebenders, and **_**rise **_**with the **_**sun**_**, it's a perfect pun. Also, it's kind of a hint that the Fire Nation is modern day Japan. Woooops…**

**ALSO: I would like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed on the last chapter. It means so much that you guys actually like to read my fanfiction! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also I've checked my traffic graph, and its SO COOL that I have readers all over the world! Like really: Philippines, France, Germany, New Zealand, and Mauritius… I can go on… You guys ROCK. **

TWO

One hour after dawn, after a hearty breakfast of eggs and sausages with Katara, we headed to the Council Chambers for the meeting. I was expecting the usual, repairs, scouting legions, even relocation and creation of cities, but instead, Admiral Cho, an Earth Kingdom admiral, had a… _proposition_ to make.

Cho suggested we torture our prisoners for information, prisoners being Ozai, Azula, and every other number one fan of the old Fire Nation. Information on what? A rebel movement. _If_ there is one, and if there is, where their base is, who's leading them, their game plan.

"We _cannot_ go on leading this nation while there can very well be a rebel organization hiding _right_ beneath our noses! If they exist, and _when_ they strike if they do, the Rising Sun will be viewed as an ignorant nation, its government full of blind idiots!" Cho explains animatedly._ "Especially _if we have a _mole_. No one will support our Nation in war against the rebels then. They'll say we deserve it, and sign on with them! We'll face yet another war, this time it will be_ among_ ourselves!" His hand gestures are so wild, I fear he'll earthbend accidentally and destroy the chamber.

I have to agree with him. His intentions are good, but his plan is full of holes. 

"Admiral Cho, with all due respect, your plan has as many flaws as there are people in this room!" A Northern Water Tribe woman named Kundyra said in a kind tone, voicing my thoughts exactly. Maybe mine were a little angrier. "But what if none of the prisoners know anything about this so-told rebel movement? And torture cannot be the best way to go about retrieving information from them. Even then, most are sentenced to life in prison. They'd gladly let us kill them before spending fifty years in a cell, and they wouldn't give any information," she says softly.

Cho looks frazzled. His nostrils flare and he scrunches up his face to hide it. "My plan—!" he roars angrily before cutting himself off. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Councilwoman Kundyra," he restarts politely, but his kind voice and good manners aren't a good enough mask for his raging temper underneath. Admiral Cho, or the Raging Rock; his war nickname, is known for his famously short temper. That's when the 'Raging' part comes into play. "It is my honor to receive your constructive criticism, but what in this world makes you think they don't know anything? Especially _his father_," He spits, jabbing an angry finger at me. He says the last two words with such distaste, it's like we can all _feel _his hot disgust radiating off him from our bleacher-like seats. "Darling Ozai can be involved in this movement. For all we know, he can be in an allegiance with his imprisoned daddy-dear, and is secretly planning this revolution!" He tries to go on, but Katara comes to my rescue. She's the only Southern Tribe representative.

"Hey." She cuts him off abruptly. "Just because Zuko's father, and grandfather and great-grandfather, and sister were horrible people," she left out my mother. Good. "Doesn't mean he can't change the world. See that scar on his face? That's a mark his father gave him, a brand he carries around everywhere he goes that shows just how much his father hated him. If that's not good enough reason to change the Nation, the _world_," she's gesturing around the room, "I don't know _what_ is." She states strongly, bringing a decisive but conflicted silence over the room like a blanket.

The ends of my lips twitch upwards, but I cannot thank her. Not yet, not now. She hasn't saved me yet.

"Let's take a vote,"

A young voice says. I look up to the stands to see a man who couldn't be more than twenty years old enveloped in the red robes all the Fire Nation councilmen wear. His seat tag reads _Lee Chong_.

"Good idea, Councilman Chong." The White Lotus member in charge of all the meetings says. "All in favor of Admiral Cho's proposition raise your hand."

Enough hands to be half go up in the air.

"All disagreeing with Admiral Cho's proposition raise your hands."

Everyone else.

The White Lotus member bangs his gavel on the pad. "It has been decided, then."

Everyone waits in suspense.

"We will _not_ go along with Mister Cho's idea, with all due respect, Admiral." The White Lotus member says. I think his name is Tyron. "Meeting dismissed." He says.

Cho looks like he can explode. His face is red as a tomato and he's on a rage. He's about to open his mouth to scream at Tyron, but a young Earth Kingdom girl stops him as she comes down from her seat. They seem about the same age, although the girl can be a few years younger. They have the same dark brown hair and green-brown eyes. _Siblings_, I think.

The girl lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, saying a few soothing words I don't catch.

"Kanora, I'm _fine_." Cho says harshly to his sister.

"No, Karan, you are _not_." His sister responds with just as much harshness. "Come _on_; let's take you to the psychologist. Anger management, Karan." His sister scolds. When she said his name, I puzzled over a moment. His name is Cho… but then I remember; Earth Kingdom soldiers go by their title and last name. His full name would be Karan Cho. Admiral Karan Cho; the Raging Rock.

A few hours after the meeting, I find myself with some spare time. I spend it wandering the gardens, the very gardens where I encountered Katara this morning— was it only this morning? It's felt like an eternity to me. I find myself in the stables where they keep Appa when he comes to visit us from the Earth Kingdom temple Aang is training in. The Avatar got us all bison whistles, so if Appa is needed we can call him with the whistle. I fumble around my pocket for my whistle, and blow on it gently. I don't expect anything to happen.

I find a shady spot under a tree and lie there, and think. I think about my mother, where she could be. My father had said she was banished, not killed, but it was during the eclipse, so he could've lied all he wanted, and I still couldn't have come at him. I had my swords, but he knew, he'd known from the start I wasn't going to use them on him. So where could she be?

After a while I doze off, in a light sleep I have no idea I'm in until I wake up.

"Wake _up_, sleepyhead!" A kind voice chides.

I open my eyes reluctantly, covering my eyes with the crook of my elbow. I groan, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

Katara stands over me, chuckling slightly. Her blue Water Tribe robes flow in the wind. She hasn't changed from the meeting attire.

"What is it?" I moan.

"Your flying bison has arrived, Fire Lord Zuko," she says, imitating a butler, nudging her head toward the stables, where a giant white mass of fur now lay.

"Oh," I mumble. "I didn't call Appa,"

"Riiight," she says sarcastically. "You did _not_ just summon a flying bison with that bison whistle you're holding in your hand." She says. I look down instinctively. Then I remember.

"Oh, right. I did. But I didn't expect him to come so fast-, wait, how long has it been since the meeting?" I ask her.

"Mm… 'bout an hour. Why?"

"What?! It took Appa _one hour_ to get from Aang's temple to _here_?" If there were sky bison races, Appa would win first place.

"Yeah…" Katara says like it's just _so_ obvious. _This kid_, I mutter to myself.

"Woah," I say. I get up and walk over to Appa's stable.

He roars in affection, and licks me.

I look at him for a moment. I could use him to find my mother…

I get a quill and paper out of my pocket and write a quick note:

_**Aang:**_

_**I'm going to borrow Appa for… an indefinite amount of time.**_

_**Um… maximum four weeks. No, five weeks. Actually six. **_

_**When I'm done I'll return him to the temple you're at. **_

_**Sound good?**_

_**Oh and I won't reply to the next message you send me. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Fire Lord Zuko**_

I tie it with a string to Appa's horn.

"Okay, boy, I need you to go find Aang. Find Aang and give him this message." I say, patting him on the head.

"Yip-yip," I say, and Appa flies off.

"What are you going to do with him?" Katara asks.

"I'm… I'm going to find my mother." I say.

"Ambitious, but interesting," she assesses. "This isn't some kind of sentimental trip, is it?" she asks.

"No, it's not. You can uh…" I stutter. I rub the back of my neck, looking for the right words. "You could, uh, come with me? If you want," I add quickly.

She laughs a little. "Of course I'll go with you!" She agrees.

I sigh with relief internally.

"Okay, but first I need to ask Ozai about her location, and maybe contact June and her shirshu. And change and pack provisions." I say.

"How long will it be?" she asks. "Just to know how much I should pack."

Two hour later, Appa comes back with a message from Aang. He said he was okay with it, he didn't mind. And that if they were going to meet him in the temple, to bring him some of Uncle Iroh's teas.

In the dungeons beneath the volcano that is Capital City, I walk up to my father's cell. He's a ragged man, his unshaved beard reaching his shoulders, and his long hair down to his back. He turns to look at me with blank eyes, void of any hope, and drooling mouth.

"How can I aid you, O Great Fire Lord?" he slurs.

"Maybe I can offer you a deal." I smirk.

"I don't _do_ deals, child," he spits. Literally, I see a wad of spit on the ground next to him.

"Oh no, you'll like this one." I say, taunting him. "I could remove you from these disgusting cells, and give you a spot on the Council, make sure you're cared for and looked after, and treated like an over-ordinary Fire Nation citizen…" His eyes light up, and life returns to his face.

"What's the catch?" he laughs a great, roaring sound that echoes off the stone walls.

"You tell me where Mother is, and _if _I find her, and only if I actually _find_ her, I will fulfill my end of the deal."

"How do I know you won't lie to me?" He snarls.

"I'd watch your tone, Ozai. I'm Fire Lord. There's a squadron of guards out that door, waiting for my signal to attack you." I sneer. "But fine. I give you my word, as Fire Lord Zuko."

I pull out my blade. The inscription shines at me: _Never give up without a fight_.

I slice it over my left palm, drawing blood.

"I give you my word."

**Question of the millennia: Go out and be social, or lock myself in my room with no lights and write chapter three… Chapter three it is! Please leave a review, they are SOO appreciated.**


End file.
